


It's Too Damn Cold (and You're Too Damn Cute)

by SophisticatedCat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedCat/pseuds/SophisticatedCat
Summary: Steve wakes up in a distressingly cold apartment. 
He promptly does what any smart adult would do, turns on the radiator and curls up on the sofa in a grumpy heap. 
Then Bucky comes home with warm tea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to warn you now: I have no idea where this idea came from (it's probably a little silly). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve wakes up to a freezing apartment. It’s a deep, sharp cold that makes Steve’s lungs burn and his entire body shake. After rolling over and attempting to wrap himself in his blankets, he admits defeat and throws himself out of bed

Steve padded around the apartment, still drowsy and increasingly impatient. The floor is almost painfully cold under Steve's bare feet.

Apparently Bucky has gone out. Steve has no idea what time it is, but he's sure it's too early for leaving the apartment. Steve grumbles as he fumbles with the knobs on the radiator

The radiator started with minimal tinkering, but the morning cold still lingered.

In a desperate and grumpy effort to get warm, Steve had raided the shared closet for as much knitwear as he could fit on this small frame. He had carefully layered them, thinnest and tightest on the bottom and the baggiest and thickest clothes on the outer layers. He slides on a couple pairs of sweats over his boxers. He shuffles over to the sofa, flops down and tries to fall back asleep.

Flash forward a long hour later, and Steve has curled up in a grumpy heap. He’s on the threadbare sofa, knees drawn up to his chest and arms folded tight around his small torso. He hasn't slept a wink since turning the heater on.

Steve has spent an entire hour staring at the empty, silent apartment, willing the impending winter away. The heat going for the first time in months fills the entire apartment with the odor of burning dust. Steve can feel his sinuses slowly clog up with the dust and god-knows-what-else in the air.

The sun has risen, now lighting the room in a misleadingly warm yellow glow. Steve is finally warming up and dozing off when the door slams open with an ungraceful bang that makes Steve jump.

“Morning!” Bucky booms. Steve glares over and notices Bucky is obviously trying not to laugh at his over-dressed roommate.

Bucky prepared from the cold with more grace than Steve. He’s wearing a coat and scarf and gloves. He looks good, but warm. Unlike Steve who looks like a hamper threw up.

“How many sweaters are you wearing?” Bucky asks, not managing to suppress his grin.

Steve grumbles his reply, “Five. Maybe six. Can’t remember.”

Bucky chuckles at Steve. His lips pull back into that huge dorky grin again.

Steve feels his mood lift. Bucky’s enthusiasm has a tendency to do that. He’s being decidedly grouchy though and won’t give in too easily.

Bucky thrusts a paper cup in front of Steve’s face. A thin line of steam rises from the hole in the plastic lid.

“It’s tea. Herbal.” Bucky explains.

Steve pulls his arms from around his sides and grabs the cup. The warm tea sends an instant thread of warm through his body. He takes a careful sip. It immediately warms him up. It’s sweet, but not too much. He also detects a hint of spearmint.

Bucky plops down on the sofa next to Steve. “I love the warm dust smell when you start the radiator for the first time.”

Steve sniffles in reply.

Bucky pulls off his gloves and unwinds the scarf from around his neck, and leans back with a sigh.

Careful not to spill his tea, Steve scoots over closer to Bucky and leans his head against Bucky’s arm. Bucky is firm and warm and smells too good.

Bucky closes his eyes and is apparently dozing. Steve continues to sip the tea. Within a couple of minutes, Steve is almost too warm. He’s not sure if he should attribute that to Bucky or too the half-dozen sweaters.

A choice between wearing a ton of sweaters or sharing body heat with Bucky isn't a difficult one to make. 

After carefully setting the tea on the floor, Steve begins pulling off sweaters. The bulkiest three come off. Steve leaves the three lighter ones on. Compared to his previously sweater clad self, Steve looks downright tiny.

Steve feels Bucky watching him and turns to look at his friend. Bucky’s eyes are fixed intently on Steve’s.

“What?” Steve’s voice is rough and nasal, a sign of the oncoming illness that he won’t be able to shake until summer.

Bucky's lips pull back into that irresistible smile. He replies, "You're too damn cute."

Steve glances down at Bucky’s lips then up to his eyes. His mind is reeling over that comment. It's a line dammit. Steve can tell from the methodical levels of charm in Buck's smile and the low dip in his voice. You don't know (and pine over) a guy most of your life and not realize when he's flirting. Bucky's probably been working on that since he got home.

Steve's a sucker for his lines though. In a moment of ‘fuck-it’, Steve leans forward and presses his lips against Bucky’s.

Steve wraps a hand around the back of Bucky’s head and slides his fingers through the short hairs there. Bucky’s hand gently slides up Steve's face, his thumb stroking a soft line across his cheekbone. Steve can feel the light stroke of Bucky's tongue against his lips. Bucky is warm and gentle, and Steve feels like he is melting.

Steve pulls Bucky closer as he deepens the kiss.

Bucky's mouth is warm and tastes like coffee and spearmint.

Steve pulls back, exposing his lips and hands once again to the cold of the apartment.

Steve instinctively runs his tongue over his lips, as if he's trying to catch the lingering taste of Bucky.

Steve breaks the silence, “You’re warm.”

"You're good at that."

Steve blushes at Bucky's words.

They slide back on to the sofa. Steve flops against Bucky and tries to soak in as much of Bucky's warmth as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Yes, Bucky went out with the sole intention of buying his roommate something warm to drink, but didn't think to turn on the heater before he left.


End file.
